Baby Makes Four    Chisa's Story
by Animegirl74
Summary: Michiru and Haruka decides to expand their family with a new little member. A member that will change the lives of many around them.
1. Chapter 1

" And Baby Makes Four….. ((Chisa's story))"

Chapter One

Christmas shopping had just started for the Christmas season. All the malls and stores were now busy with people shopping for presents for their family and friends.

In a lot of the malls and major stores, each had a Santa Clause where children would sit on their laps and each child would tell Santa what they wanted for Christmas.

One of these malls would be the Juuban City Mall. In the heart of the mall, sat the jolly looking man with the all famous white beard and the red Santa Suit. On his lap was a little girl about four years in age. The little girl had fiery red hair. And large blue eyes. As she sat on Santa's lap, She told him what she wanted for Christmas.

Watching all of this from a bench just right by where the Santa would be sitting, was Haruka and Michiru. The two women, who at this time was surrounded by bags from their day of shopping for friends and for as well Hotaru. But as the two sat there, they would have smiles on their faces as the watched the kids with the guy who was dressed as Santa.

Michiru would have more of a smile on her face as she watched this. But her smile was a bitter sweet one. Haruka taking notice of this gently talked to her. "Michiru, What is wrong?" Michiru looked to her "I was just thinking how we missed all this kind of stuff with Hotaru. How fast she grew up on us. One moment she is baby. Six months later she is fully grown. We just missed her growing up like a normal child should. And the stuff we should of done, but could not" Haruka nodded a bit 'I know. I do wish as well she grew up as normal child" At this Michiru looked down "Maybe this would be a good time to speak with you about something I have been thinking about" She just took a deep breath and looked down not saying another word as of yet. Haruka gently placed a finger under her chin and she made her look to her. "Michiru what is it?" "Haruka, I really want to have a baby. A baby that we can raise. A child who would grow up normal" Haruka smiled a bit "This is something you really want, Don't you?" Michiru nodded and bit and smiled "Yes this is something I really do want." Haruka nodded "We will look into what can be done. And just think this kid will be one lucky kid. Parents like us and a big sister like Hotaru. To me this sounds like a good idea" Michiru eyes just lit up at this. And huge smile would come across her beautiful face. She then without warning jumped up and hugged Haruka and then she just kissed Haruka on the lips a bit passionately. Haruka was caught off guard but did not mind. She did not even care to the fact that people was watching them. After their little show. They got up and continued with their shopping before heading on home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

On their way home from the mall. Haruka and Michiru had discussed more about having a baby together. And the one thing they wanted. Which they knew was impossible. To somehow for the baby to be both of theirs. The only decision that was made. If they were going to do this. Michiru would be the one to have the baby.

When they reached home. The purchases put away. They had taken to the computer and looked up more information on how they can go about having a child.

They were at the computer for a couple of hours. Researching as much information as they could. The more they got. The more they wanted to go through this. Getting more excited about the idea.

Soon they found the name of a doctor that was not far from them. Specializing how they wanted to go about doing this. When they wrote down the name and number of a DR. Irabu, They turned off the computer. They looked to each other smiling.

Haruka then grabbed, Michiru's hand and held it tightly in hers. "I am glad that you told me about this. Now, I am really excited about all this baby talk. I really would love to go through it. Our own little baby."

Michiru, smiled brightly at, Haruka. Happy that she wanted to go through this. Michiru then glanced at the time. Seeing that it was just about 4:30 in the afternoon. She then looked to, Haruka. "Hotaru will be home soon. How do you think we should tell her about this?" Haruka just smiled. "Just come out and tell her. She is old enough to understand. No need to tiptoe around." Michiru nodded a bit with a smile on her face.

They both stood up form where they were sitting at the computer and headed out of the den. Just as, Michiru closed the light and stepped out of the room. Haruka grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to her and kissed her deeply. Passionately. A kiss that was broken as they heard the door to the house open up. Looking on as, Hotaru walked into the house.

"Just the young lady we wanted to talk to!" Hotaru looked to, Haruka with a confused look on her face. A confused sound to her voice as ell as she asked… "Did…Did, I do something wrong?…Am, I in trouble for something?" Haruka shook her head. "No not at all. Sorry if, I scared. Just come into the kitchen. There is something we do need to talk about though." With a nod from, Hotaru the three of them headed into the kitchen.

They sat at the table. For a moment, Haruka and Michiru were quiet. Both of them trying to collect their thoughts on how to tell her. Till finally , Michiru spoke up first.

"Haruka and, I were talking earlier today. When we were at the mall. Seeing the kids there. The subject of us having a baby came up." "After talking a bit. With, Michiru and, I looking up information. We have actually decided that we are going through with having a child together. And we want to be a big part of this. But we would like to know how you feel about being a big sister?"

Hotaru listened to what they were telling her. Letting what they were telling her sink in. At first there was no readable expression on her face. Then there was a bright smile on her face. In her eyes. They could see that she was truly excited about hearing this news. "I think this is awesome! I would love to have a baby brother or sister!" Hotaru got up from where she was sitting and walked over to, Haruka and Michiru and she hugged them both tightly.

Haruka and Michiru were both really happy that, Hotaru was excited about what they were about to do. Extend their family of three. To a family of four.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

A few days had passed since, Haruka and Michiru had made the decision about having a baby. Now one afternoon, they found themselves along with, Hotaru in the waiting room of, DR Irabu, as they waited to been seen.

As they waited. They saw all the pictures on the walls. Picture of babies in different stages of life. Some alone. Some with parents. All smiling. Laughing. Looking happy. They knew that they were babies , thanks to the doctor. Were given birth to by happy parents. And they hope one day, that their own child would be on the wall.

They did not have to wait much longer as they were called into the office. Soon the three were seated in front of an oak desk. In the office on the desk and on the walls were more pictures of children. But a few on the desk they could tell were pictures of his own family.

Soon the doctor sat on the other side of the desk. A man in 50's. A friendly smile on his face as he greeted them. He stayed quiet for a few minutes as he read through the papers that, Haruka and Michiru had to fill out. Once he was done. He placed the papers down on his desk. He then looked to them. That smile still upon his face as he started to speak to them.

"I was just reading through how you want to go about doing this." His face got a bit more serious as he continued to speak. "Are you sure this is the course in how you want to do it?" Haruka nodded her head a bit. "We are sure. We did the research. We read up on all that we could. The risks and all. We want it as though this is both our child. We know there is no possible natural way. So we would like to do it this way." DR Irabu smiled once again as he nodded his head to them. "Very well. If you have read up on this. I am sure you are aware of the tests that have to be done?" Michiru nodded her head a bit. "Yes we do. We will go through what we have to do, to make this happen."

Irabu nodded his head a bit. "Okay! The fun part! Now we need to do is fill out some more paper work. And then we will get you set up for the tests and get the process started for you." "Thank you" Irabu looked to, Michiru once again "You are welcome."

They watched as, Irabu gathered the papers that would be needed to be filled out. Laying the papers in front of, Haruka and Michiru. Hotaru just looking on as they started to fill out the papers. Her brow raised a bit at all the paper work. She was about to say something. But thought better of it. She leaned back in her chair as she continued to watch them fill the papers out.

What seemed to, Hotaru to take forever. They had finally finished up the paperwork. Irabu looked over everything before placing the papers into a folder. He then looked at, Haruka and Michiru once again and then handed them a card. "On that card, I just gave you. You will see the date and time for you to come back here and get things started for you." Haruka and Michiru smiled then, Haruka saying… "Thank you!" Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru stood up. They shook the hand of, Irabu before leaving the office more excited than they were before.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

It was the night before the procedure that hopefully would result in a pregnancy. They had done all the tests they had to do. Did all they had to do to make it happen. And happen the way they wanted it to happen. And it seemed everything was going perfectly. And now they were excited about the next step they were about to take.

Michiru, was staring out of the window of the bedroom that she shared with, Haruka. A large window looking out towards the ocean. She had a bit of a smile on her face as she stared out at the ocean. Getting lost in thought. That was until she felt arms wrap around her waist. That smile she had seemed to widen a bit as she leaned into, Haruka.

"Thinking about tomorrow?" Michiru, had nodded her head slightly before she answered. "Yes, I am. Very much so. I am really praying that it goes the way we want. In a few months there will be a baby here."

Haruka, smiled and nodded her head a bit. She then lowered her head a bit and gently kissed, Michiru's neck. "Just keep praying. It will be answered. I promise you that! We will bring a baby into this world."

Michiru turned to face, Haruka. That smile was still on her face as she did. She then got onto her tiptoes a bit and kissed, Haruka. Kissing her passionately. Haruka then picked, Michiru up and carried her to their bed and laid her down. She then laid down next to her after she closed the lights. She then pulled the covers over them as they slowly went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

Some weeks had passed since they had gone through the procedure that would bring a baby into their lives. The day they have been waiting for had finally come as they sat in the doctor's office.

Michiru, was sitting on the examining table. They had taken blood from her. And ran the tests that they had to run. The waiting seemed to be driving them crazy.

Haruka, was pacing the room. Michiru sat on the table. Both staying very quiet. When finally the doctor had come back into the room, they looked at him. Neither one of them showing any kind of expression.

Haruka, moved over to where, Michiru was taken her hand and holding it tightly. A smile then spread across the face of the doctor as he looked to, Haruka and Michiru. They took this as a very good sign.

"Well, I guess I am to say congratulations to you two. It seems that a baby will be coming along soon for you two." "Are you sure?" He looked to, Michiru and nodded his head. "I am very sure." Michiru and Haruka looked to each other and smiled and then they hugged each other tightly."

For a moment the doctor stayed quiet as they two celebrated. Then he cleared his voice to get their attention. When he did he spoke to them once again. "I would like to see you back in two weeks." They nodded to him and left the office and headed to the waiting room where, Hotaru and Setsuna were waiting for them.

When they saw them come into the waiting room, they both stood up and looked to them. They did not need to voice verbally what they wanted to ask. Haruka and Michiru knew what they wanted to ask them. Michiru just nodded her head slightly. When they knew they both hugged, Haruka and Michiru. Hotaru just hanging on to, Michiru with the brightest smile on her face.

"I think a small party is in order here." They looked to, Michiru. Invite our friends to the house and tell them the news." I think that is a great idea. Maybe in a couple of weeks. I think it would be a great time to tell everyone."

Soon they left the doctor's. Each of them a bit more excited from when they had come in.


End file.
